Raindrops
by Broken Amethyst
Summary: To Naruto, the rain is a symbol of their love. Every great part of his friendship with Sasuke included it. Sasunaru poetry-ish.' BoyxBoy and Limes also Much thanks to Midnight Mourner who came up with the Summary


**A/N: Hello peoples :)**** . Winter Melancholy here! Okay so this is like my first debut as winter melancholy ….was formerly Yaoi_princess1011 (just if you're wondering yeah I was**

**full of myself back then) ….sooo yeah I'm no longer her … I killed her persona… I'm a little nervous just coming back from a like 2 ½ year hiatus so like tell me what ya think and**

**no I'm no longer a review whore ….they sent me to rehab :3. Oh and don't worry Osen fans [If anyone exists anymore …helllooo anyone out there?] I promise I will finish the **

**story but I have to make a few changes so the story will make sense and clarify some things [I like wrote it in the 8****th**** grade] I hope you guys aren't too pissed *dodges shuriken***

**'sweat drops' okay maybe you are but old fans and future stop by and read the story…. And now without further a due please enjoy ****Raindrops**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

From Naruto's P.O.V.

"talking out loud"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Raindrops_

_By Winter Melancholy_

_The raindrops slam roughly against the windowpanes_

_matching your deep thrusts within me._

_Our hot pants are coming out in unison_

_I can feel everything you're doing to me …_

…_**Sasuke**_

_I'm staring at the window again, watching the raindrops_

_pelt the glass even harder than before._

_It looks like its going to storm_

_The windowpanes are fogging up._

_It's so hot in like you've done so many times before,_

_I won't last much longer._

_You're calling my name, begging for me for me,_

_to look at you._

_I continue to stare out the window._

_You call me a baka, normally that would irritate me,_

_But not today_

_Today is just too perfect._

_The sound of the rain combined with the feeling_

_Of your body moving over mine_

_And your scent is so amazing_

_I can just…_

_Ah, Oh, I'm so close…_

_You're thrusting into me even harder_

_And faster than before_

_You're close too, aren't you Sasuke_

_You're moaning my name and I'm moaning_

_Yours, but in the background I_

_Can still hear the rain falling_

_You're begging me to open my eyes._

_You say that you need to see the look in my eyes_

_As I cum._

_I slowly open my eyes to_

_stare into your obsidian orbs._

_Your eyes remind me of the clear night sky_

_After a thunderstorm_

_Appropriate._

_I can't hear anything and then_

_Everything…_

_The sound of the rain hitting the window harder_

_and then screaming…_

_It's my voice_

_Then yours _

_My body's racked with pleasure,_

_You're kissing me all over and_

_Saying you love me again and again._

_You collapse on the top of me and_

_Draw me in for a deep kiss._

_I love you too, Sasuke._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I guess the reason I love the rain so much

is because of you.

Everything between us happening in the rain.

The end of our first major battle.

Your leave from the Leaf village

Your return to me

You confessed your love to me in the rain

Even our first time doing something

Like **this** we did it in the rain

We're resting now

My head is resting on your chest.

I'm listening to your calm breathing and the

Beating of your heart.

"Oi, Naruto. Why is it that whenever we do it while it's raining you always stare out of the damn window instead of looking at me?"

Damn and I was almost asleep

I lift my head from your chest to stare into those beautiful

eyes of yours

and slowly a smirk spreads across my face

"I just love the rain"

"Well do you have to love it while I'm the one making love to you?!"

"I love the rain because I love you, now stop asking me questions I'm sleepy"

You look at me confused. I lay a soft kiss on your lips before laying back down to rest my head on your chest.

You give me an exasperated sigh and a mumbled dobe as you wrap your arms around me and give me a kiss on the forehead. I can feel you running your fingers through my hair.

The rain continues to pour down and between your heartbeat, your scent, the feel of you breathing and the rain beating against the windowpane.

I'm soon lulled to sleep.

Really there's no place I'd rather be and nothing I'd rather do on a day like today than to sleep in your arms.

I love you Sasuke.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So what do you think? Nothing too dirty for my penname debut fic, wouldn't want you guys to think I'm a pervert......which I am :3

Okay you guys know what to do if you want to send me feedback feel free (positive or negative) but be warned that i use your flames to build bonfires on the beach

So thats it for now

Later XP


End file.
